Pardonnez moi, votre Majesté !
by Cally-sama
Summary: Loki, tombé sur Midgard, feint l'amnésie afin de se donner une couverture. Il se voit forcé de cohabiter avec une mortelle au mauvais caractère. L'humaine colérique et l'arrogant dieu vont pourtant devoir trouver un moyen de s'entendre. Résumé provisoire.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

_Disclaimers : Les personnages du film « _Lok…_ » pardon, du film « _Thor_ » ne m'appartiennent pas, et franchement, il vaut mieux pour eux être entre les mains de Marvel que dans les miennes._

_Auteur : Cally-sama_

* * *

><p>Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un bâton... une poignée.<p>

Non, trois, en fait... Celle que lui-même exerçait sur la base du sceptre, celle de son frère-ou-considéré-comme-tel-jusque-maintenant près de l'ornement du dessus, et celle de son père-ou-du-moins-considéré-ainsi-jusqu'à-hier sur la jambe de son -vrai- fils.

Tous deux le regardaient. Son frère, une expression à la fois rassurée, inquiète, énervée et déterminée dans les yeux, et son père, indéchiffrable. Loki était mal à l'aise face à ce regard. Dans sa tête résonnait une question : pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

Pour Asgard... sa famille d'adoption... tout ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Et ne plus être considéré comme un sous-dieu par rapport à son frère, si… lui.

Les yeux du brun croisèrent le regard d'acier du Père de toutes choses. Dans cet œil bleu, depuis toujours, il avait cherché l'amour, le respect, la reconnaissance. Le but ultime de l'entreprise de Loki, c'était cela : prouver à celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et admiré qu'il valait plus que ce qu'Odin ne croyait. Recevoir un sourire… L'entendre dire « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils ». Une fois, une seule, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était plus qu'une relique volée… Loki voulait qu'Odin comprennent. Il le _fallait _!

« J'aurais pu réussir, père ! »

Oui… Ses intentions étaient bonnes. Le futur aurait été radieux, s'il avait atteint son but, et ce pour Asgard tout entier. Plus de menace de guerre. Plus de peur. Seul serait resté la félicité.

« J'aurais pu réussir ! Pour nous, pour nous tous ! »

_Ne me rejetez pas, père... _pensa le Dieu de la malice. _Je me sens tellement perdu... J'ai besoin de vous. De votre amour. D'une preuve de votre amour._

« Non, Loki... » murmura Odin, un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

Les yeux émeraude du brun restèrent figés sur l'œil bleu valide de son père. Il paraissait... résigné. Et triste, infiniment triste. Loki savait ce que ce regard signifiait, ce que son père adoptif attendait de lui. Et avec une douleur intense dans les yeux, sans détacher son regard de ceux qui, hier encore, il appelait sa famille, il lâcha le sceptre pour tomber dans le trou noir.

La voix de Thor, qui hurlait après son frère, apparut de plus en plus faible au cadet des deux. Il se rapprochait rapidement du vortex-miniature, qui l'emmènerait Odin savait où. La pression se faisait de plus en plus pesante sur tout son corps, son armure, sa tête. La cuirasse semblait se serrer contre son torse, rendant la respiration malaisée. Loki serra les dents, alors que la douleur allait croissant. Allait-il exploser, imploser ? Être réduit en un petit tas de chair sanguinolente ? Ou suffoquerait-il avant ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser la question plus longuement: la souffrance ressentie se fit si forte qu'une miséricordieuse inconscience due au manque d'air l'emporta, effaçant le mal physique qui agressait chaque nerf de l'Ase.

* * *

><p>Luna passa une main dans ses cheveux en réprimant un bâillement, et tourna légèrement le volant pour passer sur la bande de gauche. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, manger rapidement un sandwich, et ensuite passer le reste de la soirée à cracker un quelconque site. Ou peut-être se faire une partie de Runes Of Magic ? Rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait serait plus sage...<p>

La jeune fille rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, en bâillant à nouveau. Le dernier choix était très tentant, mais le lendemain, elle ne travaillait que dans la soirée, elle pouvait donc se coucher-et se réveiller- à n'importe quelle heure.

Ou bien, Will lui avait parlé d'un nouveau MMORPG qui venait de sortir et qui, selon lui, était « passionnant et hyperréaliste ». Autant profiter de l'occasion pour passer la nuit sur l'ordinateur.

Le dilemme n'en aurait pas été un pour n'importe qui de normal. Mais Luna ne l'était pas, normale... pour la jeune fille, rien ne valait une nuit devant un écran de jeu en ligne jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, pour aller se coucher quand le soleil se levait, et se lever dans les hautes heures de l'après-midi. D'aucun aurait dit que Luna était une « no-life », voire une geek, mais elle niait à chaque fois.

_J'aime juste me déconnecter de la réalité._Répondait invariablement la jeune femme.

Tout en montant le volume de la radio, elle se mit à rêvasser à combien de niveau elle pourrait faire gagner à son personnage, ce soir. Peut-être allait-il gagner la compétence « Furie » qui lui manquait pour vaincre l'agaçant boss du temple des nuages ?

Luna reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité fuie lorsqu'elle remarqua une masse de forme vaguement humaine sur la route, à quelques mètres du capot de sa voiture. Retenant un hurlement, la jeune femme fit une violente embardée sur le côté dans le but d'éviter l'obstacle, avant de freiner brusquement ayant dépassé ledit obstacle de quelques mètres.

Luna haleta bruyamment, les yeux grands ouverts. Prenant quelques secondes pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine. Le rythme s'adoucît progressivement.

La jeune femme risqua un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'il y avait bien quelque-chose… ou quelqu'un sur la route.

Son cœur, à peine reposé, rata un battement.

Il y avait bien un homme sur la voie, allongé, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Enveloppé d'une couverture, visiblement. Qui était-ce ? Un SDF, un suicidaire, un malade mental, une combinaison des trois ?

Sans trop réfléchir, Luna sortit de la voiture et se précipita sur la forme qui lui avait fait si peur. Arrivée près d'elle, elle rabattit la couverture pour découvrir qui se cachait en dessous.

Première constatation, ce n'était pas une couverture. Plutôt une espèce de cape foncée, à l'étoffe très douce.

Une cape elfique ? Avait-elle trouvé Legolas Vertefeuille ?…

Et en dessous, comme Luna l'avait deviné, un homme. Inconscient. Ou pire.

Il avait de courts cheveux noirs, et portait un costume étrange, rappelant celui d'un chevalier. La cuirasse, cependant, était tordue de partout, plus particulièrement sur la poitrine de l'infortuné inconnu. Difficile de dire, avec pareil accoutrement, s'il respirait encore.

Luna attrapa les attaches de l'armure qui compressait la cage thoracique de l'inconnu et entreprit de les défaire, tâche difficile s'il en était. Elle dut employer toute ses maigres forces pour soulever le flan de l'homme, afin d'atteindre les accroches dorsales.

Ses efforts récompensés, la jeune femme ôta la cuirasse et la jeta plus loin, puis voulut poser la tête sur la poitrine de l'homme, voulant vérifier si oui ou non son cœur faisait « boum boum » et si ses poumons fonctionnaient encore. Cependant, alors qu'elle penchait sa tête vers le torse de l'inconnu, ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux.

La jeune femme se redressa en poussant un cri surpris, en même temps que le pseudo-chevalier, en silence toutefois. Ce dernier chancela sur ses jambes, peinant à garder un minimum d'équilibre. Ses yeux –verts émeraude, brillants intensément à la lumière des feux arrière rouges de la voiture- étaient vissés sur Luna à la manière d'un animal perdu et traqué. La jeune femme n'en détachait pas le regard, surprise d'y trouver un fond d'hostilité. Une mise en garde. Et la lumière rouge n'arrangeait pas cette impression.

Luna aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche, demander si tout allait bien, mais sa gorge s'était faîte sèche, sa bouche aussi aride que le désert environnant. De toute manière, le regard dardé sur elle était si menaçant, Luna avait peur d'être pulvérisée sur place si une syllabe traversait la barrière de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Loki avait du mal à garder son équilibre. Son corps semblait se pencher vers l'avant, et ses chevilles lui semblaient trop faibles pour le retenir. Involontairement, il fit un pas en direction de la femme qui se trouvait près de lui à son réveil. Un autre pas. Et encore un. Il était maintenant à un mètre de la femme. Ses grands yeux gris l'observaient avec frayeur, s'agrandissant un peu plus à chaque centimètre gagné. La vision de Loki se troubla.<p>

« Qu… » eut-il la force de souffler.

* * *

><p>Le « chevalier » avait le regard dans le vague. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, à l'instant où ses jambes le trahirent, et où l'inconscience l'emportait à nouveau.<p>

Par réflexe, Luna tendit ses bras en avant, voulant empêcher l'homme de s'effondrer sur elle. Elle surestima toutefois sa force, et chut sous le poids de l'inconnu lui tombant dessus.

La tête de Luna heurta assez brusquement le bitume, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Le « chevalier » pesait de tout son poids sur la jeune femme, l'empêchant de se relever.

« Bon sang… » Ragea-t-elle en le faisant rouler de côté.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. La poitrine de l'homme s'affaissait et se relevait de façon régulière, la rassurant sur les chances de survie qu'il avait.

Il était bien sur hors de question de le laisser là. Tout en se redressant sur ses jambes et en époussetant son vieux jeans, Luna se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il était trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le traîner jusqu'au véhicule, le véhicule en question viendrait donc à lui.

Le faire rentrer dans l'habitacle ne fut pas une tâche aisée. Luna jura, alors qu'elle tentait de faire peser une partie du poids de l'homme sur son épaule. Il devait faire au moins le double de sa propre masse…

« Mec, si tu te réveilles, fais-moi penser à te conseiller un régime… » marmonna-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes d'efforts considérables, elle parvint enfin à allonger le « chevalier » sur la banquette arrière. Elle vérifia qu'il respirait toujours, soupira de soulagement en constatant que oui.

Tirant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, elle s'autorisa deux-trois bouffées de nicotine avant de remonter au volant de sa voiture. Luna tourna la clé, laissa chauffer le moteur, puis se mit en route.

Finalement, il apparaissait qu'elle allait passer la soirée à l'hôpital… tant pis pour le jeu de rôle.


	2. L'hôpital

_Bon sang, ce n'est que le premier chapitre, et je suis terriblement en retard TT_TT_

_À ma décharge, l'écran de mon laptop avait rendu l'âme, j'ai du attendre de le faire remplacer... Puis il y a eut les examens... bref, il ne devrait plus y avoir de délai aussi important entre les chapitres. J'espère que sa longueur compensera l'attente, ainsi (et surtout) que la qualité !  
>Un énorme merci à <span>CrazyLoki<span>, Ondatra zibethicus, Lokesis, Lapin d'Alice, Blackheart Love et Angie pour leurs reviews. Promis, je n'insulterai pas Loki en en faisant un Gary-Stu (je tiens à ma peau). De même, Luna ne sera pas une Mary-Sue (je tiens à ma fierté d'auteur)._

_Mais cessons ce blabla, voici le chapitre un !_

* * *

><p><span>1. L'hôpital<span>

Par bonheur, la route prise par Luna pour atteindre l'hôpital était peu fréquentée, ce qui permettait à la conductrice de rouler sans être gênée par les autres voitures. De temps à autres, elle jetait un regard dans son rétroviseur afin de s'assurer que son passager respirait encore. Jusque là, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais Luna pouvait entendre son souffle. À un feu rouge, la jeune femme profita de l'arrêt pour détailler son « chevalier ».

Il avait un très beau visage, ça allait sans dire, quoi qu'un peu trop pâle. Ce qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux noirs. Et sa tenue, toute de cuir moulant et sans armure laissait deviner la fine mais néanmoins puissante musculature. Le regard gris de Luna descendit le long du corps de l'inconnu, et elle sentit aussitôt ses joues chauffer. Le cuir était _vraiment _moulant. _Partout_. Et ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Elle replaça son regard sur la route et, cette fois, n'en dévia plus. Lâchant le volant d'une main, cette dernière attrapa le portable dans sa poche et forma un numéro. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Will, son ami infirmier, était de garde le samedi soir…

« Allo ? » demanda une voix masculine après deux tonalités.

« Allo, Will ? C'est Luna. Dis-moi, tu travailles ce soir ? »

« Yes, ma'am. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, génial ! » s'exclama la jeune femme,soulagée. « Parce que je t'amène du boulot. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Will, déconcerté.

Dans la voiture, Luna se mordit la lèvre. Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

« J'étais en train de rentrer de chez ma mère et, sur la route, j'ai vu… enfin, il y avait un homme en plein milieu. Dans les pommes. Il était blessé, je pouvais pas le laisser là… je suis en route pour l'hosto. »

« Attends, attends. Tu as trouvé un mec sur la route, inconscient ? » répéta l'infirmier.

« Ouaip. »

« Tu l'as mis dans ta voiture, et tu es sur le chemin pour venir ici ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Tu sais que c'est super dangereux ? »

« Oui mais bon... Je pouvais pas le laisser trainer sur la route. En plus, il a vraiment l'air mal... » se défendit-elle.

« Okay, c'est gentil de ta part, je te comprend... mais pourquoi t'as pas appelé une ambulance ? » s'étonna son ami. « ç'aurait été plus sur pour toi, et pour l'autre gars aussi. »

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes.

« Euh… Parce que… ben... »

« T'y as pas pensé, hein ? » soupira Will sur le ton du découragement.

« Tu pourrais m'attendre à l'extérieur de la clinique avec un brancard ? J'aurai pas la force de le transporter toute seule. 'L'est extra-lourd, ce mec» éluda Luna.

« Okay. Un brancard pour la demoiselle. »

« Le ciel te bénisse, Will. À dans 5 minutes. » soupira-t-elle en raccrochant.

En arrivant devant la clinique, Luna eut la bonne surprise de voir la silhouette familière de son ami se découper dans la lumière des lampadaires. Ce dernier souriait. À ses côtés, une civière.

« T'es un ange, Will. » dit Luna en sortant de la voiture.

« Je suis Dieu, nuance » plaisanta le susnommé. « Alors, il est où, ton bonhomme ? »

« Sur la banquette arrière. »

Ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour extraire le « chevalier » de l'habitacle et le placer sur la civière. Même débarrassé de son armure, soigneusement placée dans le coffre par Luna, il faisait son poids. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Will survola le corps immobile du regard, et sourit.

« Luna… » commença-t-il.

« Hm ? »

« Tu sais, je suis content que tu voies du monde et que tu aies des aventures de temps à autres, mais... tu devrais ménager tes amants ! » lança Will, hilare.

La réplique prit la forme d'une claque sur l'épaule. Ce qui ne fit pas disparaitre le rire du jeune homme.

« Allez, te vexe pas… Je suis ton ami, tu peux me le dire, pas besoin d'inventer des histoires du genre 'Je-l'ai-trouvé-sur-la-route'. Je te jugerai pas. »

« Ha ha… bosse, au lieu de dire des conneries. » s'impatienta Luna, pointant la civière du menton.

« C'est marrant, je savais pas que tu avais des tendances SM. Du cuir… intéressant. » rigola Will en empoignant les poignées du brancard.

« Ta. Gueule. »

* * *

><p>Le « chevalier » fut placé dans une chambre individuelle. Un diagnostique rapide permit de constater que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Il souffrait de plusieurs hématomes qui ne seraient qu'un mauvais souvenir d'ici une semaine, l'évanouissement était probablement du à un choc brutal. Son costume de cuir avait été remplacé par une chemise d'hôpital.<p>

Le soleil éclairait déjà l'horizon. Il était neuf heure, l'air de rien… Dans le siège près de la fenêtre, Luna tuait le temps grâce à une console portable prêtée par Will. Ce dernier avait demandé à son amie de rester dans la pièce pour prévenir les infirmières « au cas où ton amant se réveillerait », avait il plaisanté. De temps à autres, l'infirmier passait la voir avec soit un gobelet de café, une viennoiserie, un paquet de bonbon… ils discutaient deux minutes, avant que Will ne soit rappelé par ses collègues. Luna se replongeait alors dans sa partie, étouffant un bâillement, guettant du coin de l'œil le moment où son convalescent se réveillerait. Elle devait bien çà à Will…

* * *

><p>Bip. Bip. Bip. Mais frappe bip bordel. Bip.<p>

Voici ce que Loki percevait depuis les tréfonds du sommeil dans lequel il était enfoncé. Lentement, il émergeait, mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Pour le moment, il se sentait bien, serein. Le dieu était allongé sur une masse molle et moelleuse, ainsi que sa tête qui reposait sur une surface encore plus confortable. Son corps était recouvert d'une douce chaleur, identique à celle offerte par une couverture. C'était nettement mieux que le sol dur et froid auquel il avait eut droit à son premier éveil, après sa chute du pont arc-en-ciel.

Par contre, ses oreilles percevaient des sons étranges : des « bip » à intervalles réguliers, des bruits de touches qu'on enfonce très vite, et des phrases sans queue ni tête pour lui. « Sephiroth ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir par cette tapette de Cloud quand même ? Oui, octofrappe, c'est ça ! Eh, non, évite la Buster Sword ! Allez, tu l'as presque ! Comment ça, je peux pas utiliser Supernova ? Saloperie ! »

Enfin, Loki ouvrit les paupières, pour les refermer tout aussi vite : une vive lumière lui brulait la rétine… avec un grognement, il plaça un de ses bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger de cette douloureuse clarté.

Son grognement ne passa pas inaperçu : les bruits de touches s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

« Ah, enfin debout ? » lança gaiement une voix féminine.

Le dieu tourna la tête vers la source des paroles, s'aperçut que c'était une femme. Elle souriait.

« Génial, je vais appeler l'infirmière. Bouge p… »

Luna n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que déjà un impact puissant la plaquait contre le mur, et qu'un objet lourd et épais forçait contre sa gorge. Ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut de plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, son convalescent n'était plus dans son lit.

Deuxièmement, il la plaquait au mur.

Troisièmement, il avait un bras contre sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

Et enfin, il avait l'air aussi hostile que la veille au soir.

* * *

><p>Fallait-il la tuer ? Était-ce une ennemie ?<p>

Loki reconnut la femme qu'il avait aperçut avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il n'avait pu distinguer ses traits correctement, mais à la lumière du jour, il avait tout le loisir de la détailler.

Elle n'était pas jolie. Plus petite d'une bonne tête, ses cheveux sombres n'avaient aucun éclat. Son visage avait quelques impuretés, et des cernes énormes. Elle avait l'air malade tant elle était pâle. Ses yeux, gris clair, le regardèrent avec d'abord surprise, peur, colère, colère mêlée de peur. Elle plaça ses mains aux ongles rongés sur le bras qui la prenait à la gorge, et tenta avec ses faibles forces de l'écarter.

« Lâche-moi ! » siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

« Luna ! »

La voix, masculine, venait de derrière. Loki se retourna, lâchant sa prise. Un homme, vêtu d'une blouse verte, l'observait, poings serrés, indécis.

La femme en profita pour s'écarter de trois bons mètres de lui, le dieu n'y accorda aucune importance. Il commençait à comprendre la situation.

L'homme à la blouse s'approcha de la brune, sans cesser de le fixer du regard.

« Luna, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en lui prenant le bras, inquiet.

« Ouais… » répondit la visiblement dénommée Luna. Ses yeux se reportèrent vers son agresseur, lançant des éclairs. Elle s'apprêta à lui faire part de ses pensées profondes, lesquelles comportaient quantité d'insultes et de remarques bien senties, quand l'agresseur en question fit un geste surprenant, la coupant dans son élan.

Il inclina la tête, profondément.

« Mademoiselle, veuillez accepter toute mes excuses pour mon comportement irrévérencieux. » dit-il d'un ton humble.

Tout en redressant légèrement la tête, Loki planta ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de ladite demoiselle, la faisant hausser les sourcils de surprise.

« Mon intention n'était pas de vous attaquer, ou de vous effrayer. J'ai été désorienté un instant, et ai perdu l'esprit l'espace de ce moment. J'espère de tout cœur que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rancune. »

Bien évidemment, le dieu n'en pensait pas un mot. Il n'avait que faire de ce que cette... femme ? Enfant ? avait pu ressentir. Mais, en lieu inconnu, mieux valait faire profil bas et tenter de gagner la confiance (ou du moins ne pas inspirer la méfiance et la crainte) des autochtones. Aussi fut-il satisfait lorsqu'il vit la colère s'amenuiser dans les yeux de la jeune femme.  
>« Euh... excuses acceptées... » répondit-elle d'un ton incertain.<p>

Il y eut un lourd silence, duquel Loki profita pour détailler les lieux. Mis à part les deux autres, il y avait des gens qui passaient dans le couloir sur lequel donnait la porte ouverte de la chambre. Ces mêmes personnes portaient, pour la plupart, des tenues composées d'un pantalon et d'un haut blanc. La fenêtre, où l'on voyait le soleil se lever, offrait une vue sur quelques arbres, mais surtout sur un ensemble de bâtiments aussi laids les uns que les autres, regroupés en carrés, et séparés par de larges bandes grises. L'horizon était trouble, au loin, signe de la piètre qualité d'air de l'endroit. Autant d'indices ne pouvaient laisser qu'une conclusion à Loki.

Il était tombé sur Midgard.

Un frisson de dégout le parcourut.

La pensée même d'être sur « Terre » donnait des nausées au dieu. Des neuf royaumes, la Planète bleue était celui qu'il détestait le plus. D'une à cause du culte de ses humains pour la technologie, qui avait largement surpassé leur crainte d'entités supérieures. De deux, à cause de leur cruauté et leur bêtise.

Par chance, la chute du Jotun n'avait pas affecté ses réserves magiques. Il pouvait donc se téléporter où il le désirait, même sur Asgard. Cependant, il n'y était sûrement plus le bienvenu. Et inutile de parler de Jotunheim... Restait six royaumes, tous en excellent termes avec Asgard, et donc inaptes à lui octroyer un asile, sous peine de voir débarquer Odin et toute son armée. Conclusion: Loki ne pouvait quitter Midgard.

Le dieu serra les poings de colère. Au moins, tenta-t-il de relativiser, il lui restait sa magie. Et s'il se débrouillait bien, peut-être aurait-il une chance de trouver un lieu ou vivre. Au moins le temps que les choses se tassent à Asgard.

Ou le temps de faire les quatre-cents coups sur ce pitoyable et ennuyeux royaume. Au choix.

« Bon... Puisque vous êtes debout, je vais vous examiner. Asseyez-vous. »

Loki tourna ses yeux vers l'humain qui venait d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Ce dernier était plutôt grand, et bien moins malingre que son amie. En meilleur santé, apparemment. Il avait des cheveux courts et frisés, et des yeux marrons. Et un petit sourire encourageant.

« Asseyez-vous sur le lit. Vous vous appelez ? »

Luna alla s'appuyer contre le mur près de la porte, les dents serrées. Malgré que ses excuses semblaient sincères, l'homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Quoique c'était logique, vu la façon dont il l'avait attaquée...

L'homme en question jaugea Will du regard. Sans le quitter des yeux, il retourna vers sa couche, l'air de s'attendre à une agression.

« ... Loki. » finit-il par souffler, hésitant. « enfin... je crois. »

Will tiqua.

« Vous croyez ? C'est à dire ? »

L'expression de Loki se transforma, passant de la méfiance à une certaine tristesse.

« Je ne me rappelle de rien... Comment je suis arrivé à cet endroit, ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi mon corps m'impose-t-il pareille souffrance... rien. Même mon nom m'est incertain... Loki... ça m'apparait familier. À quoi cela pourrait-il correspondre sinon mon patronyme ? »

Luna haussa les sourcils. Sa façon de parler... elle était très guindée, comme s'il venait d'un milieu assez prestigieux. De plus, il avait un léger accent. Et se disait amnésique.

Will réfléchit un instant, puis fit un léger geste de la main.

« Okay, pour le moment on va dire que c'est Loki. Euh... ouais, ça facilite pas les choses. Bon... De quoi vous vous souvenez ? À part de ça ? »

Le dieu baissa légèrement la tête, tentant de se donner un air affligé.

« Ma mémoire est vide... je ne saurai vous aider. »

« Bon, c'est pas grave. Respirez profondément. » abandonna l'infirmier, saisissant son stéthoscope.

* * *

><p>L'« interrogatoire » se déroula assez rapidement, puisque Loki ne savait répondre à aucune question. Ce dernier jugea préférable de feindre l'amnésie, impossible à prouver, et qui lui éviterait d'inventer une histoire justifiant sa présence sur la route. Du moins temporairement. Il dut néanmoins serrer les dents pour rester impassible lors de l'examen corporel de l'humain, n'appréciant guère qu'une créature si pitoyable le touche, avec ses instruments froids. La femme, Luna, les avait laissé seuls lors de l'auscultation, l'infirmier lui ayant demandé de rester dans le couloir.<p>

« Bon, Loki. Vu tes blessures, tu as du soit te battre, soit tomber de très haut. Vu que Luna t'est tombée dessus sur une route plane, et sans falaises à l'horizon, on va privilégier la première option. Ton amnésie est probablement due à un choc crânien. Tu devrais t'en sortir sans séquelles. Mais vaut mieux éviter de prendre des risques, tu devras passer la nuit ici en observation. Tu pourras sortir demain. »

Loki fit la moue.

« Où vais-je donc aller ? »

Will haussa les épaules de façon désinvolte.

« T'inquiète. Je m'occupe de ça. »

Il sortit de la pièce, tournant le dos à Loki, et donc sans voir le petit sourire satisfait de ce dernier. L'infirmier s'approcha de Luna, qui attendait sagement sur les chaises du couloir, le nez sur sa console.

« Hey, Lou ! » l'interpella-t-il.

La jeune femme appuya sur pause tout en tournant le visage vers son ami.

« Will. Alors ? »

« Il va bien, il va passer la nuit ici. Je vais aller voir l'accueil pour leur demander de checker le fichier des personnes disparues, voir si on peut retrouver des proches. »

Luna fronça les sourcils.

« Euh... ça va prendre des jours, ça. »

« Ouais... ouais, ça va prendre des jours. » lança Will, évasif.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre les deux amis.

« Des jours... ouais... Lou ? »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai dit que Loki passerait la nuit à l'hôpital, mais... on ne va pas pouvoir le garder ici plusieurs jours. Le médecin en chef m'en a parlé tantôt. » dit l'infirmier d'un ton hésitant.

« Vous allez faire quoi, alors ? »

« Il va falloir trouver un endroit où il pourrait rester, au moins le temps soit que sa mémoire revienne, soit que ses proches clament sa disparition... »

« Et ? »

Will se contenta de regarder intensément Luna dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière fronce les sourcils. Elle prit la main de son ami, et y fourra la console portable.

« Bonne chance pour ça, Will. Ciao. » et elle tourna les talons.

« S'il te plait, Luna ! » lança l'infirmier en la rattrapant par l'épaule.

« Pas question ! »

« Allez, je t'en prie ! Ça m'aiderait vraiment ! »

« Non, non, non ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autres ! » lança la jeune femme en se débattant.

« Mais Lou... J'ai déjà dit au médecin en chef que tu acceptais... »

Les yeux de Luna s'agrandirent. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à Will.

« Tu as fait _quoi ?_ »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

« En fait... j'ai fait pas mal de conneries, ces temps ci... Des trucs con, hein, du genre apporter les mauvais médocs à un patient, laisser tomber une boite de seringue et en casser une partie, casser les lunettes d'une patiente en les nettoyant... C'est presque rien, mais en cumulant... Bref, quand le chef m'a dit qu'il faudrait trouver un endroit où Loki pourrait rester, ben... je voulais me racheter... »

Les yeux de Luna lancèrent des éclairs.

« Et me demander, ça t'as pas effleuré l'esprit, non ? » siffla-t-elle.

« T'as une chambre d'amis, des revenus suffisants pour assumer une charge supplémentaire, même si l'hosto va te verser de l'argent, hein ! mais ça m'a parut une solution parfaite... tu me sauverais la vie, Lou... » supplia l'infirmier en faisant les yeux de chien battus.

« Enfin, merde, Will ! T'es en train de me demander d'héberger un gars que j'ai trouvé sur la route, on sait même pas comment il est arrivé là ! Ce même gars qui m'a sauté dessus dès son réveil ! »

« Il s'est excusé, non ? »

« Mais je m'en fout qu'il se soit excusé ! Je ne veux pas le garder chez moi ! Toi, tu ne pourrais pas le loger ? »

« Ben, j'ai pas de chambre d'amis. Et mes horaires sont pas réguliers. Toi, t'es toujours chez toi... et tu ne vois jamais personne, t'es toujours fourrée derrière ton écran d'ordi. Ça te ferait du bien, un peu de compagnie, non ? »

« Si je suis toujours derrière mon PC, espèce d'andouille, c'est pour mon boulot ! Je travaille dans un service de dépannage informatique à distance, t'as oublié ? En plus, je dois assurer quatre nuits par semaine, tu appelles ça régulier, toi ? »

Will avala sa salive. Luna avait vraiment mauvais caractère. S'il espérait la faire céder, il devrait la caresser dans le sens du poil...

« Allez, Lou, je t'en prie... Je te le revaudrai, promis... »

« T'es lourd ! J'ai dit non ! »

« S'il te plait... »

« Je me casse. » ragea la jeune femme en se dégageant. Will la suivit.

« Et si je t'offrais un cadeau ? »

« Ton foutu cadeau, tu te le gardes, j'ai dit non, c'est n... »

« Tu cherchais pas le jeu _Fable_ sur Xbox ? »

Luna s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pas la peine de m'acheter, Will. »

Ce dernier sourit. Il avait trouvé une corde sur laquelle il pourrait jouer.

« Je t'offre le jeu, si tu acceptes de m'aider. Promis. »

La jeune femme grogna. Puis se retourna lentement.

« Lequel... m'offrirais-tu en échange ? »

Will faillit soupirer de soulagement.

« Celui que tu veux, Luna. Celui que tu veux, du moment que... »

« Ok. Les trois. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria l'infirmier.

La brune sourit d'un air sadique.

« Tu m'offres les trois jeux sur Xbox. Et Loki peut venir s'installer chez moi, temporairement. »

« Attends, ils coutent un bras, ces jeux ! Un seul, je peux, mais... »

« Ah, William. Est-ce la jeune femme qui accepte de nous dépanner ? »

L'interpellé et son amie se retournèrent, pour faire face à un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, à la quarantaine bien avancée.

« Ah, euh... » lança Will, embêté, reconnaissant le médecin en chef. Il se mordit la langue, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Luna. Celle ci haussa les épaules, en montrant discrètement trois doigts tendus.

« Oui, c'est bien elle, monsieur. C'est mon amie. » finit par soupirer l'infirmier, faisant mentalement ses comptes.

Le chef sourit.

« Eh bien, miss... euh... »

« Tchief, monsieur. Luna Tchief. » annonça cette dernière.

« Miss Tchief, vous nous rendez un fier service. L'hôpital n'a que peu de chambres, et nous ne pouvons guère nous permettre d'héberger une personne sans vrai problème de santé tout ce temps. »

Luna sourit.

« Pas de problème, monsieur. Je le fais surtout pour mon ami William. » chantonna-t-elle.

« Bien. Cette nuit, nous gardons Loki en observation. Repassez demain, dix heures, pour le ramener chez vous. Vous serez gentille de décliner vos noms, prénoms, adresse et numéro de téléphone à l'accueil, afin que nous puissions vous contacter en cas de besoin. »

« Entendu, monsieur. »

Une fois son supérieur parti, Will adressa un sourire las à son amie.

« Merci, Lou, vraiment merci. Tu massacres mon compte en banque, mais tu sauves ma carrière... » soupira-t-il.

« Hmph. Je le fais surtout pour _Fable_. »

« Ouais. Je m'en doute. »

* * *

><p>Loki avait le regard rivé sur la fenêtre. La vue ne lui plaisait toujours pas, mais c'était quand même plus intéressant que le défilé d'infirmiers et de patients qui traversaient le couloir. Il attrapa un pan de l'étrange habit qu'il portait entre ses doigts fins. Le tissu, rêche et laid, ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Son armure lui manquait. Qu'était-elle devenue ?<p>

« Salut ! » fit une voix, à la porte.

Loki tourna à peine la tête, ayant reconnu le timbre avant même d'avoir vu l'intrus. La femme de tout à l'heure. Accompagnée de son ami infirmier.

« Je m'appelle Luna Tchief. Hem... Je ne sais pas si on t'a prévenu, mais demain, tu viendras habiter chez moi... le temps que ta mémoire revienne ou qu'on trouve la trace de tes proches. »

Elle souriait de façon engageante, jugeant que s'ils devaient cohabiter pendant un certain temps ensemble, mieux valait essayer de se montrer sympathique. Malheureusement, le brun ne semblait pas en penser autant. Il la foudroya du regard.

« Ne me tutoie pas, femme ! » siffla le dieu.

La respiration de Luna se bloqua dans sa gorge, choquée par le regard noir que lui renvoyait Loki. Will parut surpris de la réaction de son patient. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis le mauvais caractère de Luna prit le dessus sur la peur que lui inspirait les yeux émeraudes. Les siens se firent d'acier.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, votre majesté ! » cracha-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Déjà Loki se désintéressait d'elle, préférant regarder le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

« Tu es pardonnée... » répondit-il toutefois, « mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

Ce que le brun n'avait pas noté, toutefois, c'était l'ironie du ton de la jeune femme. Qui se transforma très vite en colère.

« Mais je t'emmerde, tu m'entends ? _Je-t'em-merde_ ! Tu te prends pour quoi ? » hurla-t-elle.

Will sursauta, comme sortant d'un état second. Il attrapa Luna par les épaules, l'empêchant de se jeter sur son patient.

« Eh, Lou ! Calme-toi ! » tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

« Je t'en foutrai, du calme ! Il n'est pas question que ce sale petit crétin s'installe chez moi, Will, tu m'entends ? »

« Hé, hé, tout doux... Il n'était pas sérieux... » défendit mollement Will.

« Oh si, il l'était ! » tempêta la brune. « Je me casse ! Tu te débrouilles avec ce petit connard arrogant ! »

« S'il te plait, Lou... Te mets pas dans des états pareils... tu vois bien qu'il regrette... » tenta l'infirmier.

Tout deux jetèrent un bref regard à Loki, qui retirait de la saleté de sous ses ongles, complètement indifférent à la scène se jouant juste à côté de lui.

« Tu parles, il regrette ! Je rentre chez moi ! »

« S'il te plait, Luna... »

« Non, non, non ! »

« Tu m'as promis... »

« M'en fout ! »

« Sois gentille... »

« Va te faire f... ! »

« Lou, je t'en prie... »

* * *

><p>Luna regarda son appartement, découragée.<p>

À force de suppliques et de promesses, Will était finalement parvenu à faire céder son amie. Cependant, se dit-elle, même si je me fous royalement de ce mec, je ne peux pas l'accueillir chez moi, avec l'appartement dans un état pareil.

Sur toutes les tables trônaient divers livres, feuilles solitaires, extraits de comptes, cendriers pleins, canettes, bouteilles de plastique, verres, assiettes, emballages, tickets de caisse... Et bien sur, sur toutes les surfaces, une épaisse couche de poussière. Chaque pièce puait la cigarette, il y avait de la fumée bleue presque partout. Des toiles d'araignées à chaque coin. L'évier de la cuisine débordait de vaisselle sale, de même que le lave-vaisselle. Les seuls coins un peu propres étaient la chambre d'amis, où elle n'allait jamais, et qui accueillerait Loki, et le coin du salon où se trouvaient son ordinateur, son casque audio avec micro, et ses clefs USB. Le reste croulait sous la poussière et la saleté.

Luna jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Puis prit son paquet de cigarette, s'en alluma une, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant l'air pur chasser l'atmosphère viciée.

Mission: rendre l'appartement habitable.

Autant tenter de vaincre un Sephiroth en colère avec un sabre en bois...

_Hein, quoi ? On voit que je suis fan de Final Fantasy VII (et surtout de Sephiroth) ? Ah ?  
>La vulgarité de Luna est voulue, pour contraster avec le vocabulaire châtié de Loki. Le jeu de mot sur le nom de Luna est également volontaire(Miss Tchief = mischief, la malice en anglais).<em>

_Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Même négatives ! Si quelque-chose ne vous a pas plu, ou même si vous avez repéré une faute d'orthographe ayant échappé à ma vigilance, faites-le moi savoir. C'est comme ça qu'on progresse._

_À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
